


Sleep To Dream her

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the 9 month separation between Abbie and Crane at the start of season 3 as well as lyrics from Dave Matthews Band's song Sleep To Dream Her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep To Dream her

_Oh, I sleep just to dream her_   
_I beg the night just to see her_   
_That my only love should be her_   
_Just to lie in her arms_

* * *

 

 

He’d walked out on her. He’d left her with nary a word as to where he was going or when he’d be back; if in fact he ever would come back. Ichabod had done the one thing that everyone else in Abbie’s life had done. He’d done the one thing he repeatedly promised that he wouldn’t. He has abandoned her.

Every day Ichabod thought about calling. He simply wanted to let Abbie know that he was alright; he wanted to find out if _she_ was alright. He wanted to apologize profusely for abandoning her so abruptly. But mostly, Ichabod wanted to hear the sound of her voice. In his waking hours, he was afraid he was beginning to forget his dear Lieutenant.

When Ichabod tried to recall what he loved the most about Abbie, he couldn’t. It was never clear. Where Abbie was vibrant, his waking memories of her were dull and somehow muted. It tore at his soul to think that he could lose her twice so instead, he immersed himself in his surroundings and the people who inhabited them. But when night fell, he eagerly awaited sleep.

While he slept, the color came back. In his dreams, it was if Abbie was right there with him. Ichabod could smell the scent of coconut and jasmine that wafted off of her hair and her skin. Abbie would place her hand in his or touch a bit of bare skin and he could feel his nerves alight. She would flash him her brilliant smile and instantly his heart would race and he would be robbed of reason.

Most people who had nightmares awaited the daylight with bated breath. However, Ichabod’s nightmares were while he was wide awake – when he couldn’t clearly remember her. So he kept himself busy throughout the day so as not to think about the gaping hole in his life without Abbie at his side. But at night; at night he slept to dream only of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters therein.   
> I do not own the lyrics to the song Sleep To Dream her by Dave Matthews Band


End file.
